Nunian, Legendary Paragon Awakened Cat Rogue 14
This is one of my player's PCs for an epic level game I'm starting this week. Rolled stats were 11, 16, 15, 15, 11, 14. He was instructed to create an ECL 50 character. This is how it works out: :The Legendary Template raises the Awakened Cat's HD from 2 to 8. By Upper_Krust's calculations, the Paragon Template adds +28 ECL, for a total of 36. That leaves 14 levels for rogue, to make 50. Note that while the ECL is 50, the CR is calculated differently... :Awakened Cat CR 1, Legendary +5, Paragon +15, Rogue +14 = 35 Nunian, Divine Kitty Nunian CR 35 Male Legendary Paragon Awakened Cat Rogue 14 Chaotic Neutral Tiny Outsider (Augmented Animal) Init: +14; Senses: Listen +44, Spot +44; Darkvision 60 feet; Low Light Vision; Scent Languages: Feline, Common, Egyptian, Celestial AC: 60 (+2 size +14 dex +20 nat +12 insight +12 luck); flat-footed 46, touch 40 Miss Chance: 20% (unless denied dex bonus) HD: 22d8+550 (664 hp); DR: 10/epic Fast Heal: 20 Resist: Fire 10, Cold 10; SR: 60 Fort +17, Ref +23, Will +15 Speed: 180 ft. (36 squares) Melee: 2 claws +54 (1d4+28), bite +49 (1d6+28) Sneak Attack: +7d6 Base Attack: +10; Grapple: +23 Space: 5 ft.; Reach: 0 ft. Special Actions: Spring Attack (feat), Opportunist Spell-like Abilities (CL 15): :3/day Greater dispel magic, haste, see invisibility Abilities: Str 26, Dex 38, Con 36, Int 36, Wis 32, Cha 33 Special Qualities: Trapsense +4, Improved Uncanny Dodge, Improved Evasion, epic natural attacks, virtual size category Feats: Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack, Weapon Finesse Epic Feats: Self-Concealment x2 Skills: Appraise +23, Balance +55, Bluff +44, Climb +51, Craft +23, Decipher Script +23, Diplomacy +21, Disable Device +48, Disguise +23, Escape Artist +47, Forgery +23, Gather Information +44, Heal +32, Hide +51 (+55 in tall grass), Intimidate +44, Jump +55, Knowledge (Local) +23, Listen +44, Move Silently +51, Open Lock +47, Perform +21, Search +46, Sense Motive +44, Sleight of Hand +39, Swim +41, Tumble +47, Use Magical Device +44, Use Rope +47 Possessions: To be determined History To be written... Combat Nunian, being tiny, has no reach and thus must enter most opponent's squares in order to attack them, which draws an attack of opportunity. This can be avoided using a simple Tumble check, which is usually DC 25 (which Nunian can auto-succeed even on a roll of 1) but may be made slightly more difficult due to circumstance modifiers or house rules (tumble DC set to attack bonus of creature making the AoC, or some such). Be certain to make use of Greater Dispel before combat, as supressing or removing buffs and other enchanments from opponents is basically a requirement for battle at epic levels. Virtual Size Category (Ex): Nunian's exceptional strength grants him a virtual size category. This nets him improved natural weapons and +2 constitution (factored in above), as well as the option to use denser and heavier equipment of tiny size, such as weapons or armor partially made of 0.0004% Orichalcum (Star Metal). Epic Natural Attacks (Ex): Nunian’s natural weapons are treated as epic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Category:CR 35 Category:Awakened Category:Outsider Category:Augmented Animal Category:Rogue Category:Legendary Category:Paragon Category:Epic Category:Mid-Epic Category:Low-Epic